


The way you make me feel useless (I just want to say your name)

by Red_Tomato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst(?), Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), It's Lance birthday, Lance just want to see him, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: «Keith.»Lo repite una y otra vez, como si fuese lo único que su cerebro puede procesar. Su nombre le quema la garganta y le agita el corazón. Siempre esta ahí, en su mente, y comienza a creer que sus recuerdos solo son producto de su imaginación.





	The way you make me feel useless (I just want to say your name)

**Author's Note:**

> De alguna manera logré hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Lance.
> 
> (Tarde, pero aún no termina el día en mi país)
> 
> Happy Birhtday my loverboy Lance!

_Keith._

Es lo único que se le ocurre a Lance mientras el comandante Iverson le suelta —de nueva cuenta— un largo sermón acerca del trabajo en equipo y le repite, como siempre, que solo está en el programa de pilotos por la indisciplina de Keith.

Ha dejado de escuchar después de que James ha comenzado a reírse de él, es un idiota con todo el mundo, pero debe reconocer que es el idiota con las mejores notas de la clase y que ya no hay nadie que le cierre la boca nunca más, hay murmullos y las palabras se mezclan en la estancia. No necesita saber la imagen que proyecta en ellos. Ellos no saben quién es Lance McClain.

_Ni él mismo lo sabe, si es sincero._

Todo empieza y termina con él.

Con Mr. K, como ha decidido llamarlo con tal de no recordar su nombre.

**Siempre** es culpa de Keith.

_Siempre, siempre, siempre_. (Porque nunca es suficiente y nunca lo será)

_Keith._

_Keith._

_Keith._

(Lo repite una y otra vez, como si fuese lo único que su cerebro puede procesar. Su nombre le quema la garganta y le agita el corazón).

Saluda, asiente, murmura una disculpa, agrega un _«No se repetirá, señor»_ poco antes de que Iverson le dé la orden de salir de su vista y regresa a su habitación como autómata (porque nunca había sentido tantas ganas de marcharse como ahora). 

Hunk le sonríe cuándo atraviesa la puerta de su habitación, pero la mueca que le regresa se siente tan incorrecta que desvía la mirada y decide que las barracas son el mejor lugar para pensar en todo y en nada.

O tal vez en cierta persona, pero su mente le juega en contra y recuerda que _él_ ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

( _No debería_ , no tiene nada especial) 

El gastado walkman que consiguió de su abuelo sigue intacto dentro de su almohada; le invade la nostalgia de esos besos carmín de su madre, las interminables (y sospechosas) historias de su padre, las travesuras de sus hermanos menores y las visitas a la playa con sus hermanos mayores que ahora le saben amargas.

Siente unas ganas terribles de dejar todo, regresar a casa y olvidarse de la academia, las misiones, el espacio, de los héroes caídos en cumplimiento de su deber, ser piloto y de los bonitos ojos de Keith.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el causante de sus problemas. Venía a su mente cada que podía, y se quedaba cuánto quería. ¿Podría ser peor?

Lance se muerde los labios, _¿Lo saben?, ¿Él sabe?,_ la cabeza podría estallarle en cualquier momento. Le da tantas vueltas al asunto que la silueta del _emo_ le parece una mancha borrosa y distorsionada en su mente.

_No lo necesita._

(Mentiras, hermosas mentiras)

Porque le extraña, porque se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Porque en tantos años dentro del Galaxy Garrison jamás le dijo «Hola» cuándo podía; porque nunca le dijo cuánto le gustaba su manera de pilotear tan despreocupada y natural.

Porque se había enamorado cuándo ni siquiera sabía cómo debía ser el amor.

(¿Qué era el amor de todos modos?)

Sueña con la galaxia, con su familia, el olor de la sal marina, su piel bañada por el sol. Sueña con ojos violetas, y sonrisas que le calientan el corazón, sueña con esperanza.

_(¿Dónde estás?)_

.

.

.

—¿Lance?


End file.
